Flare Souless
Appearance Flare wears a red suit and tie, a fire wizard hat along with fire wings. He also has glowing red eyes. Moveset Backstory Flare never had a soul. All he ever had was his pet dog, Flamey and a vacant broken house that he fixed by himself. When he was six years old, his parents had died from a wildfire, which had Flare feeling empty inside. Flare wanted to feel complete, he wanted a perfect soul to help him, so he had started killing other people just for the perfect soul for him. His pet dog, Flamey, didn't like that. Flamey communicated to Flare using a secret language that only both of them knew, to talk to him about it. They came up with the conclusion to start a team. Flare called it 'Team Inferious' and Flamey agreed. Flare's team had helped him through his journey. They're lucky enough that Flare didn't ever try to kill them. Upgrades Decrease cooldown on (E) and ®. increase bullet size. increase dmg and burn effect on lmb. Trivia hmmm trivia i just dont know maybe more infomation about flare hmm ok: thanks again qu XD what made me want to make this character well was i wanted it to be my dream for this game to bring a character into this game suddenly i dont know if it would come true or not what mostly inspiried me was i had a dog named after a webpage ._. called browse i wanted him named flare but yet again im not allow to name dogs :U when i heard i can make a oc in this fanon here kaiden and other friends helped made flare souless i think i inspiried unknown to make his own oc but eaither on that i also want to help new players make there own oc i dont know how i thought of a flare gun as a weapon but it was creative Personality Flare soulless is shy. Flare souless gets hate LOADS OF IT Flare souless just wants others to be safe Flare souless HATES ONLINE DATERS AAAAAAA WHO DOESN'T Flare souless has crazy/cool friends Flare souless is a bit lonely Flamey is a bit annoying :P Flare souless is SOULESS Flare souless HATES WATER thats all i have to say ITS CALLED A LIST Firehyperking: 100/100/100 (seems like i have to make a list cause exclusive is not a option) Qu240103: 50/50/50 (helped made the grammer and moveset) kiritakuyokai:50/50/50 (thanks for buying flare in for db2) Dragon12248: 20/20/20 (cause he still wanted it or whatever) imandafahrizal:0/0/0 (hacked by iman) Dragonsky77:30/30/30 (make more videos) Bluejake1: 50/50/50 (YO PLAY WITH ME) Ragegaming99:40/40/40 ("you thought it was a secret but it was me dio") Tsuranita: 50/50/50 (my best supporter and friend) Unknown987: 50/50/50 (stop making oc's or its death for you) Asrielmemer:20/20/20 (yet again i still hate him but he deservous a second chance) Soinc56667:50/50/50 (dont ask hes a sonic rip off) 1dud5: 40/40/40 (your my friend so why not) ChrisSinisterra: 50/50/50 (has been very good to me very support i wish i can do something for him) Guestpoop9000: 20/20/20 (a very special guest that can talk :U) nixis: 10/10/10 (your name is small) Terraberry: 40/40/40 (no more insults) Gift4mybro: 40/40/40 (i hope that name really fits you) TheUncommoNoob:30/30/30 (30 is because your character isn't in the game yet ._.) Venatas: 50/50/50 (no its ventas) jetpackmaster123: 30/30/30 (idk cause he wanted it) cool_style:50/50/50 (well hes new and someone ruined his quiz soo) Codaca: 20/20/20 (well hes a friend i totally forgot) Lynch567: 50/50/50 (he won a quiz good job) 6000/6000/6000 because saprasam wants it (totally Blacklisted Erickdejusuj: (what a stupid bitch he wanted it now he doesn't and argu great job idiot) ryanreis: (stop asking me dork) quiz rules 1.Seems like ill have to do some quizes again 2. after the quiz ill choose randomly what you well 0-50 Relationships Iman da f-hacker: seems to be friends but enemys at the same time Ari Farcry: flare random came up to a kissing situlation FLARE was FURIOUS (OD AAAAAAA) February Deskoff: flare was there when ari kissed february litterly flare helped feb slap the heck out of ari Kyran Tikki: Flare's best friend saw each other in a game called devil beater erm yeah a real good relationshipCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Strom Category:Team Inferious Category:Fire gang (firehyperking friend ocs only) Category:Limited